


Rock Candy, baby

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two whole weeks without his favourite hobby were just a bit over the line, but when Reindeer Games didn’t want to be found, it was fucking hard to trace him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Candy, baby

Tony was just casually sipping his already half-emptied glass of iced-whiskey while browsing through some long-ago-started projects he never got the chance to look into. Why? Because he was fucking Iron Man and he as could do it if he wanted to… and the one who was usually taking up the „fucking Iron Man” responsability had gone missing for the last two weeks. Two whole weeks without his favourite hobby were just a bit over the line, but when Reindeer Games didn’t want to be found, it was fucking hard to trace him.

Sighing heavily, he asked Jarvis to change the tune and went over to the minibar to see if he could find something a bit more… distracting. Suddently, he felt a well-known presence hovering above him and whispering softly into his ear : „Missed me, Stark?”

„For fuck’s sake, just how many times did I tell you to knock before entering my workshop? Kitchen, don’t care, bathroom, alright, bedroom, I might even like it, but my workshop…” Tony mumbled while heading to the other corner of the room, managing to knock over some prototypes in the process.

„Oh, hush. I’m not in the mood for any of your foolish blabbering.” Loki sighed, while gracefully strolling over to where Tony had installed himself.

„Then what are you in the mood for? Helping me tidy my place?”

„As if stopping me in the middle of taking your pants off just to arrange your bedsheets wasn’t enough…” 

„We all have our moments…”

„Yes, and now, if you don’t mind, let me take over this moment… we’ve had enough chit-chat for one evening” Loki said while coming dangerously close to Tony.

„Impatient, aren’t we?” Tony winked. „But not tonight; Tonight you’re gonna let me handle things around here”.

„Oh. That sounds interesting enough.” Loki said while slightly raising an eyebrow and making himself comfortable on Anthony’s work-on-genius-ideas-couch. „Do surprise me. Learnt any new tricks while I was away?”

„Oh, you have no idea. Jarvis, lower the pole and do change this playlist, it’s almost depressing. Go for something… hotter.” Tony started giving instruction while Loki was looking at him rather confused. „Stark, for what in Odin’s name do you need a pole? I hope you aren’t thinking about…”

„Yes, that’s exactly what I’m thinking about.” Tony smiled at him filled with excitement. He was like a kid on the Christmas morning.”No, Anthony, I’d have to expand some of my… areas and I’m really not in the mood to. Plus, I’d rather you used your own „pole”.”

„What?” Tony asked while looking at him completely puzzled. „I swear sometimes I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re going on about... oh.” Tony realised. „Oh, no. No, no, no. God, what’s going on in that dark mind of yours? I was about to give a good’old private stripping show and you’re thinking about me raping you with a pole. Charming, darling. Is that how lowly you think of…” Tony vented.

„What I think of you is strictly my business, but do come again, will you? Privare… what?” Loki asked.

„Private stripping show, dear. Oh, come on, what do you guys do up there in Asgard? Are you seriously telling me you guys don’t have stripping poles... what kind of lame attempt of heaven is that?”

„Valhalla, Stark, is not the same thing as Asgard. And we have none of your stupid „poles”. What could be that interesting about you taking your clothes off as to keep me entertained?”

„Yeah, just wait.” Tony rushed to the now lowered pole that was conveniently placed in front of the couch when „Rock Candy” by Montrose just started playing. „Now we talk, Jarvis”. He went just close enough as to grab the pole, but kept his eyes on Loki, who was staring at him bored and almost annoyed. He started swaying his hips in order to catch the rithm and Loki’s attention and slowly closed his eyes. One of his hands was resting on the pole while his other hand started working its way to the collar of his dirty shirt, not before slightly messing his hair.

Loki was already staring, mouth slightly open as Tony unbuttoned his shirt and started playing with it for a bit before slowly lifting it above his head. That was when Tony opened his eyes to catch Loki’s expression and he was not left disappointed. „Remember, no touching”. „That’s cruel, Stark.” „Deal with it.” Tony responded while closing his eyes again and humming the lyrics: „You’re rock candy, baby…” He then discarded his shoes, not forgetting to give Loki a perfect view of his famous arse, and, while straightening himself, he touched his already growing erection. He growled, making Loki almost come to him and rip those pants off him, but Tony didn’t take much longer and worked his way to his zipper, played with it for a bit, then suddently ripped it open. „Oh, and I actually liked this pair”, he complained teasingly, while throwing the ripped zipper into Loki’s lap. „Stark… get on with it already or you’re gonna pay for it.”

„Nah, nah… Tonight I’m in charge, remember?” Tony arched one of his eyebrows. „Might as well change my mind.” Loki stated. „Yeah, as if you would”. Loki didn’t comment, because he wanted the rest of his show.

He almost didn’t have time to finish his thought when Tony threw his pants over to him, but The Trickster thought a bit faster and teleported into a darker corner of the room while Tony still had his eyes closed.

The show was almost over, so Tony opened his eyes only to see the couch empty and his pants nowhere in sight. „Where the fuck did you run off with my pants?” Tony asked. No answer came, so he went over to the couch to look behind it, when he felt a hand on his lower abdomen and heard a hoarse voice whispering „My turn.” He felt himself being pushed into the couch and asked „Wasn’t I supposed to be in charge tonight?”

„I changed my mind” came the response, and Tony couldn’t do anything but smile and make the most of the situation.


End file.
